We are studying mechanisms of inflammatory lung disease, induced by inhaled substances. We employ an animal model in which antigens and mitogens (polyclonal cell activators) are administered in aerosol form. It is anticipated that we will be able to define the roles of cell-mediated immunity, antibody-mediated immunity, and polyclonal cell activation in environmental lung disease, using this model.